bybregadzesgmfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Cinderella Story
Another Cinderella Story is a 2008 romantic comedy directed by Damon Santostefano and starring Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley. The film was released direct-to-DVD by Warner Premiere on September 16, 2008. It was released on DVD in the UK on October 27, 2008. It is a thematic sequel to the 2004 film A Cinderella Story, reprising the same themes and situations but not containing any characters from the earlier movie. The movie was shot in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada throughout January 2008, and was ranked as the number one cable movie in several key demographics when aired on the ABC Family on January 18, 2009. The soundtrack reached number eight on Billboard's soundtrack chart, with one single charting at position 58 on the Billboard Hot 100. It won the 2010 Writers Guild of America Award for Children's script-long form or special. The film occasionally airs on Disney Channel. Plot This movie is a retelling of the Cinderella fairy tale in a modern setting, with Mary Santiago (Selena Gomez), a high school student with ambitions of becoming a dancer, taking the role of Cinderella; Tami (Jessica Parker Kennedy) Mary's only friend as her fairy godmother; Dominique Blatt (Jane Lynch) taking the role of the stepmother; Britt (Emily Perkins) and Bree (Katharine Isabelle) as the two stepsisters; and Joey Parker, (Drew Seeley), now a famous celebrity that has returned to school for his senior year and to remember why he started dancing, as the prince. A school dance substitutes for the ball, with the role of the glass slipper filled by a Zune. Cast *Selena Gomez as Mary Santiago *Drew Seeley as Joey Parker *Jane Lynch as Dominique Blatt *Emily Perkins as Britt Blatt *Katharine Isabelle as Bree Blatt *Jessica Parker Kennedy as Tami *Marcus T. Paulk as Dustin/ The Funk *Nicole LaPlaca as Natalia Faroush Ratings Amber Wilkinson of Eye For Film gave the film four out of five stars, and praised the musical aspects, saying that "the song and dance numbers are so well-handled and catchy, it's a shame there aren't more of them." However, she also said that the "characters are so wafer thin they barely cast a shadow." While Wilkinson says that the film is completely different from A Cinderella Story, Lacey Walker, reviewing for Christian Answers, notes several aspects of the two films that were directly parallel to each other. Walker also gave it three out of five stars, praising the script, saying the writers "peppered this story with a surprising dose of humor and some pleasing plot twists." However, Walker specifically criticized the "glaringly obvious" age difference between the 15 year old Gomez and the 25 year old Seeley. ABC Family presented the television premiere of the film on January 18, 2009. The premiere was watched by 5.3 million viewers. The movie ranked as January 2009's No. 1 cable movie across all key demos: Adults 18-34 (1.0 million, tie), Adults 18-49 (1.9 million) and Viewers 12-34 (2.3 million). In Females 12-34, ABC Family aired January 2009's Top 7 movies on all TV, led by the debut of Another Cinderella Story (1.8 million, 1/18/09, 8:00 p.m.) and namesake "A Cinderella Story" (978,000, 1/18/09, 6:00 p.m.). It aired on Disney Channel on July 11. Source: Nielsen Media Research (National Ratings, January 2009: 12/29/08-1/25/09, Most Current: Live + SD, blended with Live + 7, when available).